


With Time

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gochi Week 2020, In-canon moments we don't see, Post Buu, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Hello! I hope yall enjoy this little piece! Thank you to my friend Meztli for hosting this lovely event!
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	With Time

Goku hadn't shared his marital bed with ChiChi in over 7 years. It almost felt foreign lying next to her and he was wide awake. He couldn't rest there was no need for rest before. It was odd how his body still hadn't adjusted to coming back from the afterlife. He didn't want to wake up his wife but he was stirring for hours. 

He turned on the side and was facing ChiChi. She was a quiet sleeper having light snores escape her mouth. Her hair dusting the pillow she was snuggled into. Chichi often pointed out how she had many more wrinkles than him but right now, with her face relaxed and peaceful he had no clue what she was talking about. 

He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. It was like this on their wedding night and he couldn't help but reminisce. 

_Goku was never too interested in the opposite sex. At least not in the typical sense.The first reason Chichi caught his eye was her technique and strength during their fight despite his victory. Her fiery personality struck something in him he didn't know existed._

_Their wedding and courtship was certainly unconventional. It began as a childhood promise. A promise that blossomed into genuine affection after a few days of marriage and discovering each other._

_Until about a week into marriage, all Goku and Chichi had shared were some tender awkward kisses. He was coming home from fishing when he heard some soft sniffles and tears coming from the kitchen._

_When Goku asked what was wrong Chichi said he hadn't taken her as his wife yet. Oh, boy, was he confused and a frustrated Chichi blinked at him and asked what he knew about marriage and making babies with a red blush._

_He answered "not a lick" and asked why her face was so warm. She explained the ins and out as casually and simply as possible. When he realized the things she described roughly lined up with the material Master Roshi gave him to read he made the connection._

_So that was their first night as husband and wife. They were both nervous so Chichi suggested they run a bath and relax. Neither had seen the other undressed and she was definitely nervous._

_She asked to get in first and for him to turn away as she got in before him. He honored her request but was confused. The point was to see each other naked right?_

_He got into the bath behind her and helped her take the pins out that was holding her hair up. He liked her hair down. She innocently laid her head back on his chest and scooted closer into him._

_Their eyes both went wide and Goku jumped a little when he brushed up against her bottom. He now knew what that was thanks to Chichi's lesson. She tried to relax them both by reaching for the bar of soap to cleanse themselves._

_He got a generous view of her curved trim back he felt a throb in his groin. But Chichi slipped a little falling back into him and they both laughed._

_She tilted her chin up and toward his face and they leaned in for some kisses. They were still learning what the other liked but Chichi had recently discovered that anytime she brushed her teeth again his bottom lip he seemed to relax._

_They were both covered in bubbles and kissing each other passionately. It was still clumsy and awkward. Their teeth clattering occasionally but the young couple was content and that's what mattered._

He resolved he wasn't going to get any sleep at all so he got up to get a snack. When he trailed back in he realized Chichi was sitting up in bed looking at him. 

This was their first true day together since this whole Buu fiasco and they hadn't discussed their relationship at all. He had never had so many questions in his entire life and he quickly realized catching up with his kids was gonna be an _adventure_.

Her night grown had slipped off her shoulder and he could feel himself get aroused something only his wife could do to him. 

"What's wrong hun?" she asked gently. 

"Can't sleep. Don't need to usually."

Chichi rubbed at her eyes and patted the spot next to her, “Just rest then.” Goku smiled at her as she drifted off. With time everything would sort itself out. 


End file.
